mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirates of the Alicorn
Pirates of the Alicorn is a work of fanfiction written by Moheat7. Composed of sixteen chapters as well as a prologue and epilogue, the entire story was published on FIMFiction on September 5, 2013. The story focuses on the Mane Six, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and some of the author's own OCs. Synopsis When a pirate named Captain Jack Silver steals the Elements of Harmony and kidnaps the Cutie Mark Crusaders, it's up to Twilight and the rest of the Mane Six who now must take to the high seas in order to get them back. When the Mane Six finally find them, they all soon find themselves joining Jack and his crew on a swashbuckling adventure filled with challenging spirits, terrible storms and demonic pirates, all of which act as obstacles that stand in their way of finding the SEVENTH Element of Harmony. Featured OCs Captain Jack Silver: A self-styled master and pirate captain of the high seas. Although he was born in Canterlot, he had alway prefered to spend his time at sea. After discovering his talent for pirating, he built a grand ship and named it the Golden Alicorn. Overtime Jack silver gathered a crew of misfits and became their appointed Captain. In the years that passed, he was blessed with a daughter whom later became his first mate. As a hostile unicorn, he usually shows a short temper and anger in a flash when he is either provoked or if someone threatens a member of his crew, however despite this and his reputation as a cold-blooded killer he actually uses theatrical illusions and method acting in order to make himself look more violent than he really is, thus fabricating a terrifing reputation without spilling a single drop of blood. Shimmering "Shimmer" Silver: The First mate and Captain Silver's adventure-seeking daughter. A few years after Captain Silver became a pirate, he fell in love with an earth pony named Magic Star and was later married to her on the Golden Alicorn. However Magic Star died giving birth to their daughter a year later. After that tragic event, Jack Silver raised his daughter to be a pirate just like him, since them she has had a close relationship with her father and developed an intense taste for adventure. When it comes to looting, pludering or just plain pirating she is always the first one on deck. Gem La Stone: Being born with a mane that resmbles that of a skunk, she was ridiculed in her youth by her fellow unicorns, with each and every one of them calling her "Skunk-Head" or "La Poo". After meeting Jack Silver in a local taven in her home country of Prance, he treated her with deep respect despite her hair colour. Not wanting to lose a true friend, Gem joined Captain Silver on his ship before he set sail and became the crew's official gem inspector due to her skill of detection, thus making sure that every diamond or ruby the crew stole from then on was real or not. On her time on the ship she has gained a fair few friends despite her hair colour, and acts as a big sister to Shimmer. T-Cog: A wild-eyed, albino pegasus with a taste for machinery. After falling overboard on the last ship he was on, he washed up on an island beach and after a few months, was picked up by Captain Jack Silver. Being one of the first to be recruited into Captain Silver's crew he knows every corner of the ship, even going so far as to use his skills in clockwork to "upgrade" the ship so that it would eventually become the most powerfull ship on the ocean, thus he earned the title of Jack Silver's residential shipwright. He may have lost a couple of limbs during his time with Captain Silver, but none the less his loyalty never wavers. Slash: A greedy, baby dragon who packs an amazing amount of crazy into his diminutive, scaly frame. When he was just an egg, he was abandoned by his mother and was later found and hatched by Captain Jack Silver who raised him to be the best gun-man on his ship. A few years later during a raid on another ship, he was left with only one eye,however despite this he still sets his sights on making Captain Silver proud of him and bringing in the biggest loot. While he may not be popular with the rest of the crew, he has a strong "George and Lenny" Friendship with Big Rummy Big Rummy: A large, tattooed earth pony with a heart of gold but also a head full of sawdust. He's as passionate about being a pirate as he is clueless. At first he was a simple sailor on a cargo ship but later joined Captain Jack Silver's crew after the ship sank, since then he has taken a quick liking to the taste of rum and became the ship's cook. However due to his large size and cluelessness, he usually breaks objects around the ship, but the rest of crew just gets used it as he is one of the most likeable pirates on the ship. He also has a close "George and Lenny" friendship with Slash the dragon as he usually goes along with any of his plans no matter how stupid they are. Dripfang: The crew's resident weapons expert, After being abandoned by his fellow Changlings, he sought refuge towards the nearby docks. There, he stowed away one of the merchent ships which a week later was plundered by the Golden Alicorn. He was later caught by Captain Silver's crew and almost walked the plank as a result, however Captain Silver took an instant liking to the Changling and allowed him to stay on board while the rest of the prisoners were shipped of in longboats. After that, the Captain took Fang under his wing and taught him what it takes to be a pirate, a training process which he passed with flying colours and thus made him forget all about his queen and his fellow changlings. '''Marina: '''Once a simple Earth Pony who loved to travel, however after discovering a hidden cave of the coast of Burmuleda, she activated an ancient curse that transformed her entire body into liquid and giving her water-based magic, turning her into an immortal Kelpie. After a thousand years, she lived alone in that cave, every time she tried to venture out into the world, she would always run into ponies that would either run away in fear or try to attack her, overtime the time she spent inside her cave made her forget her old life, she even forgot her old name. However one day, a group of Pirates led by Captain Jack Silver entered her cave and despite being afraid of her at first, offered her a place on the crew. Image Gallery Jack Silver.jpg|Captain Jack Silver Shimmer (Pirate).jpg|Shimmer Tcog.jpg|T-Cog Gem La Stone.jpg|Gem La Stone Slash.jpg|Slash Big Rummy.jpg|Big Rummy Dripfang.jpg|Dripfang Marina.jpg|Marina gve.jpg|Group Shot gve.png|Marina (2) Alternate Links to story *FanFiction https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10083791/1/Pirates-of-the-Alicorn *DeviantArt http://inkheart7.deviantart.com/gallery/40831422 Category:Fan fiction